Consequences
by Vaggy
Summary: *Complete* This story follows the events in Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 6 and picks up during "Seeing Red" and ends shortly after "Grave" follow Willows POV as she loses somebody close to her and how it affects her actions and her life in general
1. Consequences : prologue

Consequences by Neil Vagg This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. *******************************************************************************************************   
  
Prologue   
  
**E**VERYTHING WAS ABOUT THE SLAYING.   
Or atleast it was up until 5 months ago it was. Life had been so simple, turn up to class, do homework then juggle a social life and save the world at the same time. You know how it was, the odd evil substitute teacher who turned out to be a giant bug, deceased piers rising from the grave and trying to bleed you to death. The normal teenage life… in Sunnydale it is anyway.   
But when you're Willow Rosenberg it's easy to dodge the many evil things lurking in the shadows. Your best friend is the Slayer [the one girl in all the world who can stop the vampires and the forces of darkness], you have a werewolf for a boyfriend and at the same time you're a witch.   
That's just how life was when your High School library was directly on top of a Hellmouth. A gateway that lead directly to hell, which could be opened and closed with the use of a spell. Bringing about hell on earth.   
The real problem was then some big evil came around and tried destroying the world. They would always face it and they usually won. But when the mayor of Sunnydale [Mayor Wilkins 3rd] decided to hold is ascension at the class of 1999's graduation it was blatantly obvious something was going to go wrong. Sure enough it did. After spending weeks searching their extensive dark magic library the Scooby Gang [or Slayerettes] found that the only way to stop a pure ascended demon was with a rather large volcano.   
Faced with the problem of total annihilation Willow had to make the sacrifice that she'd hoped she would never have to make. She had to aid in blowing up the High School in the hope that the blast would also take out the mayor.   
You see Willow had always loved school. She excelled at being studios and was pretty much guaranteed to get an "A" in everything she did. They had to practically invent an entire Willow curriculum just to make sure she wasn't bored. That's why she got into magic and became a Wicca, she needed a challenge. Not that it provided much of one. She seemed to be a natural just like she was with a computer.   
That was her Scooby job since day one. To hack into government files and find out about victims, missing persons and anything else that appeared to be going wrong on the Hellmouth. Giles didn't approve of Willow's use of magic. He was afraid she would go off the rails and become addicted, but she was sure that she was ahead of the game and would be fine.   
But anyway, that was 5 months ago. Now Willow had new challenges. She was at UC Sunnydale. It was like a campus of Willows… and Buffy. The summer had brought quite a lot of change for the gang. Xander, Willow's best friend since kindergarten, had left on a road trip then come back when his car broke down and evil super-bitch Cordelia had left for L.A. Willow spent the summer helping Buffy get over the event of graduation but nobody took any notice of her own problems.   
Some big evil was brewing and Willow couldn't determine whether it was she or something else. You see that on campus werewolf/boyfriend had been having an affair with a girl/shewolf so Willow had been on her own. Until she found Tara. Now everything was complicated, suddenly a whole New World of Wiccan ways was open to her and she was questioning her own sexuality.   
That's when everything started to get complicated, you weren't supposed to have lesbian affairs, your boyfriend wasn't supposed to leave you and find religion and your best friend certainly wasn't supposed to pay no attention to you.   
As usual Willow had turned to magic… but magic always has consequences. 


	2. Consequences : chapter 1

Consequences by Neil Vagg This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. *******************************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 1   
  
**"T**ARA… BABY…. COMEON… BABY COMEON"   
Things weren't meant to end like this. This was not how life was meant to be. Nobody was supposed to die especially not Tara. Stray bullets just don't fly through your window and kill people. It's not meant to happen that way. This wasn't something you couldn't plan for and this certainly wasn't happening. The feeling of shock was so intense that Willow felt she could quite easily convince herself that this hadn't happened. But it had. One thing she hadn't expected was the feeling of rage. She didn't know what had happened; she didn't know what she wanted to do. But she did know exactly what she could do.   
What she didn't know was the circumstances of what had just happened. The previous night three-psycho high school nerds calling themselves the Troika tried to steal mucho deniro from a truck collecting bank notes from a theme park. Along with Tara, Willow had hacked into a disc Buffy found the nerd HQ so Buffy arrived in time to stop them. Buffy managed to stop Andrew and Jonathon but Warren, the ringleader, got away. This is where things wen horribly wrong. Warren had suddenly appeared in the back yard at the Summers' house with a shotgun. In an attempt to escape and at the same time kill Buffy a stray bullet went through a second floor window and into Tara's heart.   
Will felt that Buffy was thinking about her job and not her friends again, if only she could just deal with the consequences of not stopping Warren earlier then Tara may of still been alive. Maybe if Willow hadn't seen Tara and if Tara hadn't come back to her this wouldn't have happened.   
Willow spent what felt like hours running through the entire events of the last 24hours wondering what she could have done differently. Wondering what could have stopped this from happening. In the back of her mind she knew exactly what she could do, but she promised herself, and Tara, that she wouldn't.   
It was beginning to feel like days had passed and Willow was still holding onto the body of her lover. The whole time this rage was building up her… pure anger. She knew she could do a spell and that if her wish was granted Tara could be given back to her. She told herself that was selfish, she knew it was wrong. In actual fact only 2 minutes had passed.   
She screamed out in pain partially speaking a spell.   
"By Osirus, I command you, bring her back...hear me keeper of darkness"   
Her eyes began to shine and piercing shade of red that slowly changed to an all too familiar black. Suddenly a mass of black clouds began to form in the bedroom and a face emerged. It appeared to be a horned demon that began to bellow at Willow.   
"I am sorry witch. Your will cannot be done. The girl did not die by magical forces. Therefore she cannot be restored"   
Willow screamed out in pain. Finally realising exactly what had just happened, shock set in even more and she finally let go of Tara's body. But instead of doing the responsible thing and informing the others of the tragedy she just walked out in a fit of magical rage. Her eye's continued to glow as she walked down the stairs and realised that there was an ambulance outside.   
She attempted to calm herself down and her eyes returned to their usual colour. She stepped out of the house, still covered in blood, and walked over to Xander. She immediately noticed Buffy on a stretcher.   
"How did this happen?"   
Of course she still didn't know what had happened. Xander couldn't spend too much time explaining the complications because they ambulance was trying to cart off a barely breathing Buffy. Willow too was in a hurry, but not for the same reason.   
"It was…. Warren… he…. He had a gun" Xander briefly explained.   
"Warren" Willow said in pain. She had to move quickly because she could feel the magic building up insider her again. She quickly covered her eyes and walked off towards the Magic shop. She paid no attention to Xander shouting her name and left him to go in the ambulance with Buffy… 


	3. Consequences : chapter 2

Consequences by Neil Vagg This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. *******************************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 2   
  
**A**s she continued towards the magic shop she could feel the rage building up inside her.   
The feeling wasn't staying within her either. As she strided out her path the streetlights around her were blowing up and windows were smashing. But none of this was helping the pain go away. She reached the magic shop within a matter of minutes and Anya was waiting for her. As Willow was approaching the Magic shop the lights had blown and Anya's replenished vengeance demon powers had made her feel Willows pain from the moment the shooting took place.   
As Willow entered the magic box Anya approached her, to try and calm her down. Anya knew what Willow was capable of and was going to do her best to not let it happen.   
" Will, I know what you're going through, I know about Tara and I'm sorry"   
Willow raised her hand to Anya and a burst of energy flew out throwing Anya across the room and into the stack of magic books. Willow soon followed and disposed of Anya, leaving her behind the counter out cold.   
Willow used her powers to drag all the books onto the table infront of her. She could feel the power from within them as they all landed on the table open at their strongest spells. She them proceeded to put her hands inside the text.   
A sudden feeling of immense power came over her body, she could see the magic coming out of the books and flowing into her body. Then the pain seemed to fade away, as if she was becoming unable to feel the world around her. The need to avenge Tara's death remained, infact she felt it grow, but it suddenly became easier to live without her. She felt physically stronger as the magic flowed through her veins turning her blood, hair, lips and eyes black. By this time Anya had got her senses back and tried to make a second attempt to calm Willow. But her pleads fell on deaf ears:   
"Silence bitch!"   
Willows voice was filled with grief but she didn't seem to care. There was an evil grin on her face that showed off her new mentally unstable state.   
Anya immediately silenced herself and moved away from Willow fearing for her life.   
"Kill ya' later Anyanka, I've got business to tend to"   
With those words she left the magic shop in a flurry of wind and dark energy. Anya dived for the phone to call Buffy or Xander but the phone line went dead after an evil laugh came from the receiver.   
"shit" Anya was starting to panic. Suddenly she couldn't feel Willow's presence anymore. Her feeling of vengeance had moved onto anger and hatred.   
Outside, Willow was in mid-air on her way to the hospital. She stopped at home quickly to change her clothes. Tara's body hadn't been moved, it was lying in the very place it had fallen. Willow ignored Tara completely, opting to walk in and leave as soon as possible for the hospital.   
When she arrived at the hospital everybody was rushing around in hysterics. It appeared that all the lights and main power lines had blown for no apparent reason. Willow looked around hoping to feel Buffy's presence, it was weak but she knew where to find her. Raising her hand once more the crowds of doctors, nurses and patients parted for her to get through. She quickly made her way to the operating theatre, worried for her friend's life. She found Xander looking around nervously as the doctors were fighting to save Buffy's life.   
"leave"   
Xander turned and saw Willow who appeared to be commanding the doctors as they walked out on command.   
"What are you doing Will! She'll die… and what's with the hair" he quipped, despite fighting back the tears.   
"She's not going to die" Willow sounded very clinical and unemotional.   
She muttered something to herself then looked up at Buffy. Xander stared in amazement as the bullet came out of the wound in Buffy's shoulder and flew towards Willow. The wound healed and Buffy woke up.   
"W…where… am I?"   
"Its ok Buff, Will saved you." Xander replied   
"Quick. Let's go. We have to stop Warren" Willow cut in, trying to rush them out of the hospital.   
She forced Buffy off the bed, without giving any clue as to why he was in such a hurry. Buffy and Xander exchanged glances, trying to discuss Willow's motives but she could hear every word they were thinking and remained one step ahead.   
Once Buffy had gained some momentum the three exited the hospital and headed to Xander's place to get his car. Willow continued to rush them the whole journey and cleared any obstacle that got in their way. Buffy and Xander refused to question Willow's relapse into magic or her sudden change of image incase Willow did anything stupid.   
The whole time they were together Willow was trying to tell them about Tara but something was stopping her. There were still pangs of grief over Tara but they were being overridden by a voice telling her that she must get revenge.   
When they got to Xander house he went to get the keys but Willow stopped him in his tracks and opened the car doors and started it for him. At this point Buffy felt that Willow had crossed a line and this seemed the perfect moment to get to grips with the situation.   
"Stop this Will. What's going on with you?"   
Buffy had that tone in her voice that always used to make Willow feel she'd done something wrong. Not anymore though.   
"What do you mean what's wrong with me? Warren shot you and we have to stop him by any means possible" Willow snapped back at Buffy.   
"But that doesn't mean you can go all super-bitch on us and use magic. Will, you know what that stuff does to you. Yes, Warren must be stopped but I'm the one to do it not you"   
god it was so annoying when Buffy went all high and mighty on her. Something snapped in Willows brain and those last feelings of grief died within her.   
"Get in the car Buffy! Are you in or out?"   
Willows tone of voice became very aggressive and Buffy did, as her friend said, but not by choice.   
Xander got behind the wheel of his car but had no idea where he was going. Willow commanded him, explaining that she could feel Warren's presence. Once they began to get closer to him Willow took control of the car from the back seat. Driving them off the road and over a dirt track. In the distance they could see a bus, they all came to the conclusion that Warren was trying to skip town.   
Willow suddenly pushed the accelerator to the floor in desperation and the car speeded closer to the bus. When they neared the road they were several seconds ahead of the bus, this gave Willow the chance to get out of the car and prepare.   
She stood in the middle of the road with her hand raised, as usual. The bus driver slammed the breaks on as the bus neared Willow, but she was in control and stopped it just in time. Buffy and Xander ran after Willow but she stopped them dead in their tracks.   
"Ah, ah, ah. Naughty children, you stay right there while mummy takes care of business."   
All they could do was watch the situation unravel, maybe they would finally get to see why Willow was doing what she was doing.   
"Come!" Willow shouted at the bus.   
The passengers looked out of the window, scared to know what was happening. As one passenger in particular stood up and exited the bus. Warren stood before Willow. This was the moment she had been waiting for… 


	4. Consequences : chapter 3

Consequences by Neil Vagg This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. *******************************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 3   
  
**S**he grabbed Warren by the neck and lifted him up off the ground.   
She could feel his neck slowly breaking in her hand but she still squeezed harder.   
"Willow! STOP" Buffy screamed out to her, hoping to reach whatever humanity was left insider her friend, but there was none.   
Suddenly one of Warrens every exploded out of it's socket, revealing only wires and computer chips.   
"A robot!" Willow exclaimed, "That bastard fooled me. I could feel the essence inside this body…. Rack!"   
Buffy breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't really Warren and suddenly her and Xander fell to the ground with a thud. Willow had stopped the spell holding them in place.   
"Look, you're angry... I... I am to. There's no excuse for what Warren did but that..."   
"He shot Tara. When he shot you he hit her too, upstairs in my room. The last shot was the charm."   
"She's dead?   
"She's dead, now he's dead too." Willow said coldly   
"Oh my god... Tara." Buffy exclaimed in shock   
"Christ, will, why didn't you say anything?" Xander asked   
"I've been busy..." Willow comments. She quickly disappeared in cloud of smoke, leaving Xander and Buffy to pick up the pieces after the bombshell about Tara.   
"Oh my god Xander. Tara's dead. Warren must have hit her with one of the bullets meant for me" Buffy suddenly felt overcome with grief, but she also felt responsible in some way.   
Willow could feel Buffy's regret for not stopping Warren earlier and it made her feel better about herself, but it still wasn't going to stop her. She could still feel Warren somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. Her power was starting to run a little low, so she once again stopped off at the Summer's house to do a locator spell.   
This time she did take notice of Tara, who was now in a pool of blood.   
"I'm sorry baby. He tricked me. It was a robot. But don't fear, I will find him."   
She was beginning to sound more insane than angry. Willow collected ingredients that she had hidden in the house and not told anybody about, in order to locate Warren. She conducted the spell and a life force similar to the one she felt in the robot was moving fast through the woods.   
Once again Willow disappeared in a cloud of black energy, determined to catch up with him. Minutes after Willow had left the room Dawn came stumbling into the room, falling over Tara's body. Finding the house totally empty Dawn had ventured towards Willow and Tara's room to see if they were still "doing spells" and all the she found was a corpse, nothing new there. Willow was watching Dawn's reaction in her mind.   
"Finally that brat might shut her trap and let us get on with our lives" Willow giggled away at the thought of Dawn being distraught and on her own.   
By this time Willow was already flying above the woods and she could see a figure below her running away as fast as possible.   
"Warren" she sneered. She brought herself down somewhere ahead of his path. She could faintly hear him coming towards her, the insane grin on her face grew at the thought of vengeance and suddenly there he was.   
Warren came from behind a tree and a look of shock filled his face. He screamed at the sight of Willow and tried to run in the opposite direction, but he had no luck. Without him noticing Willow had waved her hand over the ground that was now swallowing him.   
"Why… why are you doing this?" it was obvious to Willow that he was very scared.   
"Why do you think. You killed Tara. You took her from me and sent her to god knows where. They won't let me have her back so I'm afraid these are the consequences of your actions dear, sweet Warren." She walked closer to him and licked his face.   
He seemed confused by Willows actions, was she coming on to him or trying to kill him.   
"What are you going to do to me?" he said quietly. She paced around him for a few seconds. As she turned to talk to him he was gone. She turned quickly and he was once again running away from her.   
She gave chase but was no match for his head start. He stopped to see if she was catching up but she was in fact gone. He turned back to run but there she was, right in his face. With that grin on her face.   
He quickly muttered some strange language that even Willow couldn't understand and an axe appeared in his hand. He attempted to strike Willow but she moved out of the way. As she turned back to him he quickly struck again, leaving the axe deeply embedded in her back. Willow's body fell to the ground and Warren continued to run.   
He got about 5 paces away when he was suddenly stopped again.   
Willow's body had gotten up off the ground. "An axe isn't gonna cut it..." she quips.   
He continues to run add Willow continues to give chase. "When is this boy gonna give up. He knows mommy's gonna catch up."   
Then came a huge explosion. Willow had seen something flying around her head, it looked like a box but now it had exploded, a fireball began to engulf Willow.   
"FREEZE!"   
Suddenly the fireball turned to ice and smashed around Willow's body and she continued on walking.   
"Mere party tricks aren't going to be enough to stop me" she thought to herself as Warren continue his futile attempts to get away from her. She knew she would catch him eventually and she felt that Tara knew it too.   
Warren continued to run, looking behind him for signs of Willow's pursuit, he then turned his head back and ran into a pissed off Willow.   
Warren slowly backed up, saying that it was an accident. "Oh, instead of killing my best friend, you killed my Girlfriend." Willow screamed.   
Warren reached into his pocket for something whilst he turned to run, but Willow blasted him with a blast of lightning, that sent him to the ground.   
"Catch this!" Warren shouted as he threw a round blob at Willow. It hit her and slowly enveloped her entire body in a clear fluid, but it wasn't going to stop her. Inside the blob time was moving slower for Willow and she could see Warren running off in slow motion. She began to use all her powers to melt the fluid from around her.   
Her eyes began to glow orange like fire and the glow spread around her taking the fluid with hit. Once it was completely dissolved Willow fell to the ground, disorientated by the experience and also beginning to run low on energy. Once this was over it would be time to pay Rack a visit for a fresh burst of energy. Willow could feel the grief coming back to her once again and in desperation she screamed at Warren, he stared back in amusement.   
"Is that all you got bitch. No wonder your little girlfriend was so easy to kill if you can only scream at me"   
"That's it! This is over. REACH!"   
The vines around Warren moved along the ground and held him tight, cutting off his circulation and stopping from getting away anymore. 


	5. Consequences : chapter 4

Consequences by Neil Vagg This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. *******************************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 4   
  
**W**illow had once again crossed a line and it seemed asthough she had crossed the barrier between anger and insanity completely.   
She slowly paced around Warren was almost too scared to speak. He was paralysed with fear, he just looked on in terror.   
"She wasn't the first was she…" Willow could see in Warrens petrified eyes that Tara's wasn't the first life he'd taken. "Reveal!"   
Warren's ex-girlfriend Katrina came walking out from behind a tree. Still wearing the servant's uniform she was in when she died. Warren had killed several weeks earlier when she attempted to escape his capture. He had invented a device that could make people into the Troika's slaves. When searching for a subject he bumped into Katrina and didn't hesitate to try and make her his willing sex slave again. But things went horribly wrong when she regained self-control and he hit her over the head with a bottle as she tried to escape.   
Katrina questioned Warren true motives for killing her. He was unable to reply he was still unable to confront his feelings about her death. He looked on as the woman he loved so much teased him.   
"Why did you do it eh? Wasn't I good enough for you? Was I so bad that you had to make me your slave? I never did understand you…. You nerd. You always have been and always will be a loser"   
He tried to beg Willow to make it stop as Katrina continued to ask why he did it, Warrens face sank as he too crossed the barrier into insanity. He suddenly felt all his anger resurfacing and he couldn't control anything he said:   
"…Because you deserved it bitch!" he yelled before realising that she had gone. Willow had heard what she wanted to hear an admission of guilt. He was left with only Willow to confront.   
"HELP…. SOMEBODY PLEASE…HELP ME" he was screaming out in pain. He didn't know if anybody was around but he wanted to get away.   
"What's wrong Warren…? Can't you handle the consequences of all this death you've caused?" Willow was enjoying every moment of Warren torture. He continued to scream for help and it began to annoy her.   
"Shut up" Willow snapped and cast a spell that sewed up Warrens mouth so that he could no longer talk back to her. She watched, laughing to herself, as the bounds tore out of his skin and forced his mouth shut. Even with his mouth sewn shut she could still quietly hear him trying to scream.   
But, in another moment of weakness she began to remember Tara. She took the bullet out of her pocket and began to tease Warren with it. Making him more nervous.   
"Amazing, isn't it? One tiny piece of metal, takes everything away."   
She coldly pushed the bullet into his chest and began to slowly move it through him, knowing that it would eventually kill him.   
"Can you fell it?" she said as she released the bonds over his mouth. He quickly took a deep breath in pain, quietly screaming.   
Willow could feel that Buffy, Anya and Xander were getting closer to them, she could almost hear them screaming her name. Suddenly they appeared infront of her.   
"Willow what are you doing..?" Buffy was desperate to stop Willow from doing anything stupid.   
"Bored now!" upon hearing this Anya shuddered at because she knew that she had heard these words before.   
Two years ago she had come to Sunnydale as a vengeance demon seeking to help Cordelia when Xander had cheated on her with Willow. Cordelia's wish to Xander altered Sunnydale so that Buffy had never arrived there. In this Buffy-less Sunnydale Willow was an impatient vampire who used the catchphrase "Bored now" as a sign that something bad was about to happen and then it did.   
Willow flicked her hand in mid air and Warrens skin ripped off his body throwing blood all over the woods.   
Buffy, Anya and Xander all gasped in horror and Warrens muscle and bones burnt up infront of them.   
"What did you do?" Buffy calmly said.   
"One down…" Willow once again waved her hand in the air and disappeared in a rather more menacing cloud of dark energy. 


	6. Consequences : chapter 5

Consequences by Neil Vagg This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. *******************************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 5   
  
**W**hen she eventually rematerialised Willow was outside the Sunnydale police station.   
She could feel that Jonathan and Andrew [the remaining two Troika] were inside and she was going to be the first person to seek justice against them.   
The police were atleast partially ready for her. One of the men could feel the earth shake beneath him like an earthquake. But before he had chance to warn the others that it was infact a woman Willow had silence him with a sleeping spell.   
A gang of around twenty policemen then confronted her with guns. She immediately threw them all to the ground and continued with her business. The now infamous hand was once again raised and she was using her mind to channel her energy into pulling away parts off the wall that were around Jonathan and Andrews cell.   
She could feel their fear as the wall began to fall apart but she could also sense another presence in the cell. It was Anya. Willow began to get angry again. "Why do these fool keep trying to stop me! They know that I am unstoppable, it's pathetic really" She continued to pull the wall apart, getting angrier with every brick she pulled away. She was also excited, finally she would be able to get rid of the Troika threat.   
Unbeknownst to her Buffy had gotten into the police station and broken into Jonathan and Andrews cell to get them out. Willow had become so consumed by anger that she wasn't paying attention to the situation around her. She was 100% hell-bent on killing Jonathan and Andrew that she had forgotten that her friends might be there to stop her.   
Once she had made a large enough hole in the wall Willow lifted herself off the ground and towards the cell. Still consumed by anger and rage she didn't realise that this was a futile waste of energy.   
When she reached the cell all she found was a large whole in the bars and Anya standing by to once again convince Willow not to stay on the path she was on.   
If possible the pure annoyance of Buffy's rescue pushed Willow further into darkness and she threw everything she had into getting Anya out of her way. Willow engulfed Anya in a flurry of black energy that tore through Anya's very soul until she was heavily beaten and unconscious on the floor of the police cell. Willow had to calm herself down before she went supernova on them and she managed to reach out and find Jonathan and Andrew were only several feet away from her. She screamed as loud as possible. The resonating scream slowed everybody in their tracks, apart from Buffy who was trying to get away from the station as fast as possible.   
Xander came speeding around the corner in a police car and Buffy plus the remaining Troika hopped in the car and speeded off into the distance.   
Willow stopped her ear splitting scream and headed out of the police station. She didn't meet any police on the way, they were all too scared to face her again. She was standing in the street and looking around to try and find out which direction the others had gone.   
Just then a large truck rig was heading past so Willow decided to hijack the rig in order to help catch the others faster.   
The drive off the rig lost control of the wheel and found himself bound to his seat as his rig went off road and towards the freeway. Faintly in the distance he could see a rather packed police car that he seemed to be catching up with fast. What he didn't know was that he had a rather powerful and unstable Wiccan on top of his rig.   
Willow could feel herself beginning to weaken. The wind was starting to knock her over and the grief was seeping back into her mind. Her heart began to pound in her chest but she carried on fighting. She pushed the truck harder and hit the back of the police car, she hit it several times until the car was heavily damaged. She could hear the screams of the people inside and she didn't care that Buffy and Xander were in pain.   
Then something went horribly wrong. She suddenly felt very weak and the truck driver regained control, she could see the police car slowly moving further away.   
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo" she scream   
Then she could feel the tears running down her face. The magic had weakened her and she lost control.   
The truck jerked back into motion and she was thrown to the ground. She landed badly on her left arm and it broke under the pressure. Willow screamed in pain, but it was nowhere near as powerful as when she was trying to catch Buffy at the police station. This was the scream of a girl in terrible pain and grieving for a loved one.   
She lay in the road for several minutes. Holding her arm and crying to herself. But the need for revenge remained and she managed to pick herself up and use her remaining power to put her arm back to place and transport back to town.   
She ran out of magic near where she had seen Rack the night that she finally admitted to herself that she was an addict. It seemed right that now she was a junkie again that she should be back there. She picked herself up off the ground and looked around, trying to sense if Rack's shop was near. The car she had nearly killed Dawn in that night was still where it crashed. Willow was amazed that it hadn't been stolen by now. She slowly walked around, reaching out to Rack to find him.   
She suddenly felt like she had walked into a brick wall, she feigned an evil grip and put up the impression that she was still as powerful as ever. 


	7. Consequences : chapter 6

Consequences by Neil Vagg This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. *******************************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 6   
  
**"H**ey baby, I've been waiting for you"   
Rack was sat near a grotty sofa on the other side of the room. He was looking over some kind of ancient tarot cards.   
Willow said nothing. She slowly walked towards him as he got up and moved towards her. He was talking to her constantly, something about her still being a little girl. She didn't care. She was there to get some more magic, not for small talk. Plus Rack had helped Warren to try and escape so he deserved whatever was coming to him.   
Unannounced she pushed her hand into his chest, as she had done with the magic books. He began to scream out in pain as she twisted her hand inside his chest to make him scream out more.   
This magic was different, it felt more addictive than anything she had controlled before. It made her hallucinate as she took more and more from him. Once again she could feel the humanity draining from inside and she could also feel Rack's life force dying. This was it, she was totally juiced now, if it was actually possible she was more powerful that before. Rack fell into her arms and she lifted his corpse with her body and threw it into the air, she proceeded to hang him from a wooden beam across the ceiling. His body was swinging in the air when she suddenly felt that Dawn was in the building. She quickly hid herself as the door slowly opened.   
Dawn cautiously walked into the room but somehow missed to see Rack's body hanging beside her. She called out for Willow and then turned to see the body. She screamed as loud as she possibly could which just seemed to annoy Willow.   
"It must run in the family" Willow chuckled to herself as she moved from her dark corner of the room to cover the door.   
Dawn turned to run away from Rack's body but was stopped by Willow, who was looking a lot worse than before.   
"Hey, what'cha doin' here Dawnie" Willow was looking forward to torturing the whiny teenager.   
"Willow…You look terrible. You're back on the magic."   
"Shut up. This is my moment. Why do you care about me? You're not even real"   
"Yes I am" Dawn replied   
"Have you forgotten already. You're just a ball of energy. Hey, here's an idea. Do 'ya wanna go back? Hey we'd all be better off. No more whining. Mom, Buffy, Tara, waaaaa." Willow was really starting to enjoy taunting the girl. Who was visibly upset.   
B… Buffy" a sudden look of release filled her face as she saw her sister entering the room.   
" Ah Buffy! I was wondering when you'd get here and save the day. You're always saving people. It's kinda pesky"   
"Willow stop this. We're your friends. Why are you doing this?"   
"I'll kill anybody who gets in my way. Got it? Anybody! Is this your pitch? The whole world goes away if I don't stop. That's cheap coming from a girl who sleeps with a vampire just to feel and who thinks that a mental hospital is a good break from the norm."   
Buffy and Dawn were both unaware that their surroundings were beginning to spin around them. Willow had secretly cast a spell to take them all to Jonathan and Andrew. Slowly the magic shop began to appear and when it hit them that they had just been transported across Sunnydale both Buffy and Dawn collapsed from the shock.   
Willow stood over them, laughing in their faces. It was obvious from the look on her face that she now felt that not even the Slayer was a match for her.   
Xander and Anya were already in the Magic Box and were watching the entire situation unravelling from behind the counter. Jonathan and Andrew were sat around the table where Willow had taken all the magic out of the book, which were still lying open and blank.   
"Ah, Jonathan, Andrew. There you two are." Willow trailed off, talking to the two remaining Troika and in doing so she failed to notice that Anya had moved away from the counter and around to the front of the shop where she could easily hide.   
Whilst Buffy was keeping Willow busy at Rack's place Anya and Xander were busy decoding some Babylonian texts in order to protect Jonathan and Andrew from Willow's powers. They had completed the translation just in time and Anya was prepared to stop Willow in her tracks, despite Xander's protests.   
She began to chant "guremai, chainamai, uduldula" she repeated over and over again.   
Willow still failed to notice what was going on behind her until she eventually tired of teasing the remaining Troika. She threw her arms forward and gigantic black thunderbolt shot towards them. Both screamed in pain, thinking that this was going to be it… the end. Until, that is, they realised that a force field was protecting them from Willow.   
"Now I wasn't expecting that. No problem. You can't defend yourselves forever" she continued attempting to kill them but the barrier between her power and them remained. "Ok, I get it. You put a spell on yourselves right?" she was starting to get a little agitated.   
By this time Buffy and Dawn had both come too. Buffy signalled for Dawn to move behind Xander for protection. Xander cautiously stepped infront of her and raised a protective arm around her. Buffy moved slowly towards Willow in the hope that she might catch her off guard. Anya remained hidden behind a curtain chanting quietly but quickly.   
"Willow, you don't want to do this." Buffy motioned for Xander and Dawn to start moving towards the door.   
"Why don't I?" Willow replied.   
"You know this is wrong Will. We don't kill humans. It's not our way! Listen, I don't want to fight you."   
"Aw. Shame!" Willow hit Buffy full in the face, the force was so hard it sent Buffy flying across the room and over the counter. She hit some cupboards behind the counter and Anya flinched at the thought of potential goods being ruined.   
Willow turned to continue attacking the remaining Troika but they were gone, she looked towards the door and just caught the sight of Andrew, Jonathan, Xander and Dawn running away.   
She turned back to find Buffy in her path.   
"I said I didn't want to fight you. I didn't say I wouldn't" Buffy returned Willows blow and the witch hit the floor and slid towards the stacks.   
"Come on super-bitch. This is a big moment for me. Six years as a side man and now I get to be the slayer" Willow sniggered at Buffy which just infuriated her more.   
"You couldn't understand what it means to be a slayer. It's not being a killer, it's protecting the world. Now I'm going to show you what a slayer really is!"   
Buffy ran towards Willow and push her back further into the stacks. Books fell on top of her but they still didn't phase her at all. She immediately got back up and leapt towards Buffy. Buffy turned and grabbed Willow and they struggled for a few seconds before both landed heavy blows to the other. Buffy was a little dazed and Willow took the chance to use magic to throw Buffy to the floor.   
"I thought you were going to show me what a slayer really is" Willow joked.   
Whilst Buffy was still dazed Willow headed towards the door. Buffy leaped high into the air and swung towards Willow who caught her and threw her into a display.   
It was at this point that Willow faintly heard chanting coming from behind a curtain. Willow turned and saw Anya staring at her, still chanting to keep the others safe. "It seems I've been fighting the wrong girl" Willow calmly stepped over to Anya and picked her up by the neck. Anya screamed out in pain, unable to breathe. Buffy was out cold on the floor and Willow eventually tired of strangling Anya and tossed her away like a piece of trash. Anya crashed through several shelves of ornaments and lay on the floor unable to move.   
Buffy finally managed to get up off the floor and stand up, but Willow was waiting for her. A quick blast of dark magic sent Buffy over a desk covered in papers.   
"See Buffy, nobody can stop me now," Willow began to make an evil cackle but was a abruptly stopped by a huge blast of green energy that blew the Magic Boxes' door clean off and sent Willow right into the back wall of the store. Leaving her with a very bloody nose and several cuts.   
"I'd like to test that theory" Giles boldly stated… 


	8. Consequences : chapter 7

Consequences by Neil Vagg This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. *******************************************************************************************************   
  
Chapter 7   
  
**"O**h no! Daddy's home!"   
Willow found it hard to get up off the floor. She quickly shook of the disorientation from Giles' spell but he waved his fist at her and it soon pushed her back down.   
"That's borrowed magic you're using there" she pointed out.   
"Giles?" both Buffy and Anya were surprised at seeing Buffy's old Watcher as he was supposed to be in England.   
Willow got back up but Giles was too fast for her and he encased her in a magical force field.   
"That should hold her for a while."   
Anya and Buffy ran up to the Englishman and gave him huge hugs.   
"Buffy, you cut your hair." She could only smile back at him. She was lost for words. She knew that Giles could help return the balance of power in Sunnydale.   
"I… I coloured my hair." Anya started "I'm blonde!" she chuckled.   
"Yes I see" Giles returned the comment. He hugged them both, they were all very emotional. Though they hadn't seen that Willow was infact watching them instead of being unconscious. It appeared that Giles' spell hadn't completely contained her. She couldn't move but she wasn't rendered unconscious.   
The whole time she was in stasis she was planning revenge. She couldn't help but think through her actions and the situation around her. Why had Giles come back? How was he able to stop her? And how could she get his power?   
Willow could sense Anya's anger at Xander for leaving her at the altar and she felt that Anya could easily be swayed to the dark side and help Willow. She began to formulate a plan to get free from Giles' stasis field and kill two birds with one stone. Unlike Warren's spell this energy field around Willow was kept in real time. She knew exactly what was going on around her. She also had the upper hand in this situation, she knew all of these people inside out. She knew their weaknesses and their strengths. Of course she couldn't have guessed that Giles would be back and have magical powers but that wasn't a problem. She was still juiced up from killing Rack though a full on battle with Giles could severely dent her powers.   
Buffy and Giles had moved to the training room so that they could be out of earshot from Willow. But Anya had remained in the room, trying to clear up some of the mess Willow and Buffy's battle had left. Willow knew that she couldn't communicate vocally with Anya, there were too many chances that Giles or Buffy might hear. She decided it would be easier to communicate telepathically.   
"Anya… pssst." She knew the vengeance demon could hear her.   
"What is it Willow?" Anya spoke out loud.   
"Let me go!"   
"No! And anyway I don't know how." Anya was done with this conversation. She could subconsciously feel Willow trying to play with her mind and make her do it.   
"I know how to do it" Willow finished. She was completely in control of Anya's mind. Whilst Anya was talking her defences were down and it had allowed Willow to find a weak spot in Anya's mind and get in control of it.   
Whilst Buffy and Giles were still in the next room Willow controlled Anya so that she would undo the spell that was holding Willow. Once she was free Willow set out to shut Anya up.   
"You know you have a very weak mind Anya. Must be all that bleach you were trying to impress Giles with."   
"You heard that! I thought you were completely in stasis?" Anya replied   
"Did I say you could talk… Anyanka! No I didn't! So shut your shallow face up for a minute and listen. Do you want to know why Xander really left you at the altar? Revenge. Pure, unadulterated revenge. You tried to curse him through Cordelia and I'm afraid your failed wedding was just the consequences. You really should come to terms with your own addictions and not spend time worrying about mine" before Anya could react to Willow comments she had moved towards her and grabbed her using magic. Willow began to twist Anya's neck with her arms, slowly breaking her neck. She didn't really want to kill Anya; it would be a waste of energy so she just let her fall unconscious before taking the body to show Buffy.   
Willow stepped through the door to the training room and saw Buffy and Giles laughing and joking to eachother, not paying any attention to her. So she dropped Anya coldly on the floor.   
Both Buffy and Giles looked up simultaneously to see what was going on.   
"She wouldn't shutup!"   



	9. Consequences : chapter 8

This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. ******************************************************************************************************* 

Chapter 8

Buffy ran over to Anya to see if she was still alive whilst Giles went after Willow. She confronted him out in the main store and to Buffy it seemed asthough a large battle was about to ensue. It was just a case of waiting to see who threw the first punch, or in this case who cast the first spell.

Buffy frantically checked for Anya's life signs and she could only find a very weak pulse. 

"Oh god no! Anya, please don't do this"

Buffy tried to resuscitate but was afraid of repeating what happened when she tried to revive her own mother. 

Anya quickly began to cough and soon awoke.

"Anya, thank god. Are you ok? I thought I'd lost you for a minute there" Buffy sounded very relieved that Anya was ok.

"I'm ok I guess. Now go, Buffy help Giles. I'll be fine"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the wall dividing the training room from the main store blew apart. Bricks and mortar were sent flying everywhere. Buffy quickly leant over Anya to protect her. Once the dust began to settle the two girls saw that Giles being thrown through the wall caused the explosion.

Buffy's heart sank, it seemed that they were fighting an already lost battle. She couldn't take on Willow by herself. She wasn't strong enough. Giles rose out of the remains of the walls and headed straight back through to Willow without even glancing towards Buffy. She could see the look of determination on his face. 

Buffy went to get up and follow Giles but Anya took hold of her arm.

"What is it Anya? I have to help Giles."

"You have to exploit her weakness, Buffy. She seems to be hungup on pointing out that everyone is really down and that it's just the consequences of their actions. Buffy, you have to make her face up to the consequences of her actions!"

Buffy took in everything that Anya said before she set off to catchup with Giles. 

"I can see that Willow" Giles replied, completely unaffected by anything that Willow said. 

Willow saw Buffy appear in the background and decided that she wanted to get rid of the slayer so that she could have Giles to herself. She reached into a nearby fire and picked some of it up. "See this Buffy. It can find and kill anybody I want it too. Unless, of course, somebody can catch up to them first." She threw the now growing fireball out of the roof. "See what I did there!" she was impressed by her own action which seemed very shallow to everybody else. Giles quickly nodded to Buffy, which she took as a signal to go after the fireball. She ran out of the Magic Shop and chased off down the street to keep up with it.

Just as she had reached the door Giles lost concentration. It was only for a split-second but Willow ceased her chance and threw him up to the ceiling and held him there, leaving her free to whine at him for as long as she wanted. 

"Now then Mr. English Patient: why did you come back?" she knew he couldn't reply so she continued " It's almost as pesky as the slayer. But she's not my problem anymore." Willow moved her hand towards the floor and Giles fell to the ground. She immediately threw him back up to the ceiling and he screamed in pain. "Now that's what I wanted to hear from you Ripper. You deserve everything that's coming to you. This is for before you left, when you told me off for raising Buffy. I should of listened to you, nevermind I shall send her back to the earth that I brought her from." She once again let Giles fall before throwing him back up to the ceiling. Willow was in the middle of a good bitching session at Giles when he threw some magic in her face that knocked her backwards momentarily. 

"That was RUDE! You're really starting to piss me off now and as I told you before it's not good to piss me off" 

She ran towards Giles who was visibly in pain and she threw her hand into his chest as she had done with Rack. White light suddenly filled the room and Willow seemed to get pleasure from hurting Giles and taking his power. Giles was fighting to catch his breath has Willow reached in further. After several seconds she let go and Giles fell to the ground. Willow fell backwards in a state of bliss. The magic she had taken from Giles was more powerful than anything she had taken from Rack was.

"Giles… this is great. It's like no mortal has ever had this much power." She could hardly speak coherently she was so out of it. Giles was still barely alive on the ground, still trying to catch his breath. He now felt a connection to Willow. He could hear her thoughts.

She suddenly fell from her state of bliss and hit the normal consciousness with an almost audible thud. She was overwhelmed by the feelings of everyone in the area. She could feel their pain. "Ah! No! I can fe… feel the pain. There's so much pain."

"Willow…" Giles was trying his hardest to speak, "you can make it stop."

Willow just about managed to pull herself together. "Yes… yes I can" With that comment she began to disappear using her newfound power to transport herself away from the Magic Box. Giles moaned to himself, knowing what her plans were.


	10. Consequences : chapter 9

This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. ******************************************************************************************************* 

Chapter 9

Anya stumbled through the wreckage of her store. It was as though the whole place had been completely destroyed. All in the few minutes she was unconscious. Books were on fire, the stacks were destroyed and god knows what had happened to all the money. She found Giles partially trapped under the rubble from what had been the book stacks

"Oh my god GILES! Are you ok? Can you speak?"

"I… I can see." he muttered.

"Oh. It's a miracle!" she sounded very false, not understanding.

"No. I can see Willow. I know where she's going" 

Willow was infact headed to destroy the world. The pain she could feel inside was too much to bear. The only way to stop it was to end it, to end it all. This was it. The final battle.

Willow had to keep Buffy out of the way otherwise she might try and stop her. Willow knew that Buffy had caught up with the fireball and saved the lousy remaining Troika, what Buffy didn't know was that they had now skipped town and gone to god knows where. Willow was glad to know that for the moment Xander was out cold from hitting his head on a tombstone and also Buffy and Dawn were stuck in a grave for the time being. That gave Willow a head start in destroying the world. She was on her way to Dead Man's Bluff, where the remains of an ancient demonic temple lay underground. The earth swallowed the temple up in the big earthquake of 1932 during a ceremony that would suck the life force out of the earth and then burn up the remains. Unfortunately for Willows plans she couldn't get to the bluff quite as fast as she wanted. She needed conserve her energy otherwise she could burn out during the spell and her plans would be ruined. This time he would have to make her way on foot, despite being the most powerful witch in the world.

On the way Willow became gradually more infuriated with having to walk. She was thinking over the spell she needed to bring fourth the temple, it would take very large amounts of power, last time it took a group of witches to barely start the spell. Of course Willow was no average witch anymore. Another problem weighing on her mind was Buffy. She was too dedicated to fighting the big bad in Sunnydale and could cause also threaten Willow's plans if she got free from the grave she was stuck in.

Willow would have to send some kind of army to keep Buffy busy though. But whatever she sent Buffy would eventually defeat it. This had to be something extra special, something that was truly life threatening. Then Willow remembered that Dawn was also with Buffy. So maybe she could get to Buffy through attacking Dawn! Willow could see Buffy and Dawn trying to crawl their way out of the hole they were stuck in and she decided that this was a good time to gloat about her plans.

"A little stuck are we Buffy? It's a shame really! I don't want you to miss the big finale. But it looks like you will. In the meantime I've sent some company for you. I know you always like to go out fighting and I took you out of the earth… now the earth wants you back" Willow trailed of with laughter just as several creatures burst out of the soil around Buffy and Dawn.

"Shit! Dawn I'm going to need your help on this one. I can't handle this alone." Buffy seemed genuinely panicked by the arising situation.

Willow had managed to reach and the Bluff and was looking around for the perfect place to begin her spell from. Her search was hindered by a voice screaming out in pain to Willow. It was Tara. Willow's eyes began to sting with tears as she could hear her lover calling out to her to stop what she was doing.

There was a small spark of Willow's soul within her that was trying to reach out Tara's voice but the dark witch inside was trying to force the humanity back down to where it could be kept away from her body's consciousness. 

The physical manifestation of Willow, the magically addicted side to her personality, suddenly became very uneasy on her feet. She fell to her knees and began to retreat inside herself. The body was lying on the bluff shaking violently as the two sides to her personality began to fight for domination…


	11. Consequences : chapter 10

This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. ******************************************************************************************************* 

Chapter 10

Dark magic Willow was suddenly falling from a great height. It felt like the fall went on forever, it seemed asthough she had been falling for hours.

A light began to appear infront, or maybe below it was hard to tell, or Willow and before she could make out what it was she hit the ground.

Once she got her sense back she looked around what appeared to be a quite large room. It appeared to look like a huge grand hall. When she thought more about it she began to recognise the decor, it was the library at UC Sunnydale. Why was she here?

Inside her mind she was completely overwhelmed by everything that she had ever experienced. Her time with Oz, her days at Sunnydale High, the day she met Tara and all the times she's feared for her life: being held captive by the Mayor and Faith, the ascension and stopping Glory. It was all too much for her, if she was stuck inside herself for too long she feared that she would go completely mad from all the memories flying around her head.

She looked around and saw an apparition of Tara begin to appear infront of her. Tara was wearing long white robes and looked like an angel coming down from heaven. Tara pointed towards another Willow standing nearby. It was Willow prior to her addiction, nerdy and weak. But infact when she took in her surroundings dark magic Willow noticed that infact there were Willows all around. Every single one of them was from a different stage in Willows life. They all looked in pain, they were moaning and reaching out towards Tara in the centre of the room. But they seemed to be stuck behind barriers and couldn't get through.

It was like being in a studio with lots of huge screens everywhere playing out Willow's memories. She could see herself rescuing Tara from Glory and seeing Buffy's body falling from the sky and she saw herself on the first day of kindergarten when she was upset about breaking a crayon.

"Where am I?" all the dark magic Willow questioned.

Tara stood in the middle of the room, which suddenly beginning to grow to an immense size. "You're here because this path that you are on is killing you. See these girls, they are you, you during every stage of your life. You owe it to them to stop this." Tara waved her hand and the other Willows all faded into darkness, looking upset and offended that this new Willow would kill them all.

"Why are you doing this Willow?" 

"For you baby. I don't want you to leave me. Warren shot you so I'm going to take away the pain." Willow was a lot less coherent than usual, physically shaken up by seeing Tara.

"You have to let go of me Willow. I cannot be brought back. I'm on a higher plane now, I have a purpose in the afterlife and I will always be here for you."

"NO" Willow screamed and struck out at the apparition of Tara. She hit it clean in the face and Tara fell to the ground. But as soon as the body hit the ground blood appeared from the chest wound she received from the shooting.

The angelic Tara that had first appeared to Willow suddenly began to lose it's innocence, her clothes changed back to those she was wearing when she died and her skin began to rot away. The body then proceeded to get up and head towards Willow.

"Look what you did to me. This wouldn't have happened if you had just left the magic alone. I should never have come back to you in the first place."

Willow broke down into tears and tried to run away but Tara came after her. She ran and ran until her legs could hardly carry her anymore. She didn't know where she was running too but she kept ending up back at the same place. The more she ran the shorter distance she seemed to cover. The whole time she was running Tara was close behind her, keeping up the pace.

Tara caught up with her once more and Willow tried her hardest to carry on running. But a wall appeared in her way. She thought that as it was her mind it could be some repressed memories or maybe she was trying to hide something from herself. Whatever was in there dark magic Willow ran directly into the wall.


	12. Consequences : chapter 11

This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me ok! The idea is that 99% of the story is told from Willow's POV during the closing episodes of Buffy season 6, but each time a major event takes place when the other Scoobies are around the story also takes in their reactions, basically Willow-centric with a dash of Scooby Gang. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************************************************* All of the characters in this story are owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, this story also includes situations from the end of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6 plus my own situations. *******************************************************************************************************

Chapter 11

The wall dematerialised and suddenly Willow was back on the bluff lying on the ground. Instinct made her want to break down and cry after seeing Tara again and hearing what she had to say, but the witch inside her still yearned to end all the suffering in the world.

She couldn't back down now; she had come too far to stop.

She had to get her herself concentrated again so that she could sense any problems that could arise. Once she had pulled herself together again she could sense that Buffy and Dawn were still safely in their hole and Giles was with Anya at the magic shop, though his life force was hard to sense. Willow was quietly pleased that she had just about finished off the Englishman. There was one problem though, Xander was somewhere nearby, she couldn't tell where but he was getting closer. She would have to start the spell now just incase he did cause any trouble.

Willow decided that it was time to taunt Buffy once more, just to keep her feeling small:

"Well Buffy, this is it!" she thought she'd keep it short and sweet, much like herself. Then she launched into her spell to arise the demonic temple.

She spoke in a very ancient language and within minutes the ground all over Sunnydale began to shake as the effects of the 1932 earthquake were undone and the temple arose from it's grave.

It was an ugly looking temple; there was a huge medusa like figure carved into the front of it Willow would eventually to store the energy she was about to steal from the earth. 

This was all happening a bit too fast for Willow, she was still having some second thoughts, part of her didn't like the fact that this was a suicide mission and the rest of her was saying that she should finish the job. If she didn't them somebody else would.

Willow was beginning to feel scared that she would burn out and the spell would only be half done. But she endeavoured to carry on. Once the temple had completely risen from the ground she started to harness its power, with which she could rip the lives from everybody on the planet.

A huge black tornado began to form between Willow and the temple, it grew very fast and everything it touch was immediately burnt up, the ground around Willow began to scorch but she couldn't even move an inch. There was no visible flame around the black mass but inside Willow could see huge black flames burning up the world, she could see the hundreds of people who's essence had previously been taken using the spell. In empowered her to carry on, this was it, she was finally having her moment.

Then, the mass began to dissipate almost as quickly as it had grown. On the other side, standing infront of the temple, Xander had suddenly appeared. This wasn't a good sign.

"Go away!" Willow threw out some of her power towards Xander who was thrown back into the temple, Willow wouldn't put all her energy into removing this obstacle, and there was a chance she would begin to run out of energy. Or maybe she didn't have to heart to kill Xander. 

He got back up and began to question her motives:

"Why are you doing this Will?" 

"Shutup Xander" Willow threw another chunk of dark energy at this that ripped his shirt, she made more scratching movements and cuts appeared in his chest and face.

"I'm going to end all this suffering Xander, so get out of my way and let me finish"

"Look if you're going to end the world then you start with me! If this truly is the end I'd rather be with you, you're my best friend Will…"

Willow immediately stopped and cut in:

"What? Are you about to tell me you love me?" she sneered.

"I love crayon breaky Willow, I love scary veiny Willow. I love all the Willows. I love you Willow"

"NO" she gave up on destroying the world momentarily and threw everything she had into moving Xander out of her way.

He tried to get back up and stumbled towards her "I love you Willow… I love you" 

Tears began to sting her eyes again, she couldn't kill Xander or Buffy or Dawn not even Giles. She started to think about Tara again. 

She fell to her knees and burst into tears. Xander kneeled down beside and started cradling her in his arms. Her hair began to turn back it's usual red, her eyes were no longer black and the scary veins disappeared from her skin. She sobbed more and more as Xander held her tight. As she carried on crying all the magic she had used on the others ended. The demons she sent to keep Buffy and Dawn busy turned to dust and Giles was no longer dying. It was, in fact, he who had saved her. She understood it now. Before she took his magic she had been hell bent on revenge and had no cares in the world. But when she took his magic it was more pure than hers, that's what caused the strange hallucinations, and it was that pure magic that tapped into to her remaining spark of humanity and help her to feel again.

Now that she wasn't destroying the world it seemed a lot more like a bad idea than it had five minutes ago.

"Xander?" she sobbed.

"Yeah Will." He replied softly

"What happens now? I… I killed Warren."

"I dunno Willow, I honestly don't know… I guess we just have to deal with the consequences"


End file.
